And Then She Saw Him
by Sophie Hearts
Summary: “And then she saw him, really saw him for the first time. She saw all he had and all she wanted. She knew he was the one, Jasper.”What if Isabella was playing a little game with Edward? What if it wasn’t Edward she wanted? What happens to fate? Twilight


It was Isabella's first day, and as usual she got assigned one of those dorky IT kids to show her around the new school. Her mother had promised this would be the last move before leaving high school. She wanted to make an impression.

Dyed black hair pulled back into a messy high pony tail. Her uniform was second hand, so it already came with worn patches, dust spots and pen marks. She had pulled up the deep blue skirt so it hung on her waist, letting the white blouse puff up around her full breasts. She did make an impression, it was a miracle that 'Ed', as the sticker on his chest read, didn't get a hard-on when he fist laid eyes on her.

She let her eyes drift over Ed's body as they waited outside the office. Their eyes locked and she realised he had been doing the same, but he had seen more to like then she had.

"They gave me this sticky thing, like paper sticky to stick on your... um." He pointed towards chest as a red fire spread over his cheeks. Isabella took the sticker from him and stuck it on her forehead.

"My head?" She grinned at him, pouting her lips slightly, daring him to disagree with her.

"I'm Ed, and your Issie?" Ed seemed familiar with Isabella's type of humour, and with familiarity came confidence.

"No, I'm Isabella and your....?"

"Ed" His voice became colder.

"Ed is your full name?" Still Isabella pushed forward in curiosity

"No' Isabella didn't know how much hate, sorrow and desperation could be expressed in one word until she heard Ed. She decided to drop it, for now.

"Aren't you meant to take me to meet teachers who insist on making a classroom of gawky teenagers say my name in a monotone?"

"Oh shit, you distracted me with your witty banter." A grin to match Isabella's spread across Ed's face. Isabella opened her mouth as if to say something but closed it when the bell rang. She slid her hand into his and wordlessly urged him to lead her though the swarm of bitchy girls and frustrated boys.

He pulled her to their first class. Six out of the seven subjects she had, she had with Ed. They sat next to each other in first period, double English. The teacher's name was Something Buffalo and she was droning on about Shakespeare. Isabella was twiddling her pen around in her fingers, they felt empty without Ed's fingers. She twisted her fingers through her hair, still empty.

She licked her lips absent mindedly, unaware of how much it made Ed want to kiss her. Ed's eyes flickered over to Isabella's now stationary hand, resting on her leg. He ripped out a page from the back of his English book. In his messy script he penned 'I wanna hold your hand' and passed it across the table.

When the note was passed back it held neat curved letters that read, 'You're right, The Beatles are much better at pick up lines than anyone else around here.' Complete with a smiley face.

Ed wasn't sure how to reply, but he knew he had too or he would lose any chance he had of getting any closer to Isabella. He scribbled quickly 'Can I call you Issie?' flicking it across the desk. She caught it between her thumb and forefinger. Ed made the sounds of an arena cheering for her catch witch earns him glares from the teacher.

When she had finished writing her response Isabella placed the little crumpled piece of paper on top of Ed's nose. She giggled and he chuckled as he pretended to be one of the seals at the zoo, balancing the ball on their noses.

"CULLEN AND SWAN BACK TO WORK." They both held in their laughter and faced their books again. Ed still seemed to be enjoying himself until he read her reply. When his eyes fell apon the neat cursive his body tensed and his teeth ground together.

'Can I know your full name?' he wrote back 'Not now' and placed it firmly in Isabella's hand.

Isabella opened it and looked up at him, keeping her hand in his for a little longer than necessary. It was Ed that broke the contact. For the rest of the double they sat silently thinking of each other.

Isabella was imagining what Ed would look like with his hair let wild, a little stubble and a deep husky voice. She stopped when it reminded her to much of the hobo that lived at the bottom of her street who claimed his name was Spunk Ransom.

Ed spent the rest of the lesson wondering what Isabella was thinking. He was usually very good with people, he understood how they thought and operated, he could usually make them think a certain way or do things for him while they thought it was their own idea. Isabella was different. She was a complete mystery. Her eyes showed very little emotion and when they did, it was only a flicker.

The bell rang again and Ed stood up. Isabella stayed in her seat, still twirling her pen between her fingers, staring into obscurity, still lost into her imagination. Ed chuckled to himself and packed up his own stuff. He hitched his bag over his back and bent down beside Isabella's ear. He took a deep breath and screamed. Isabella didn't scream as he had expected. She merely looked up at him questioningly.

"What were you thinking about?" Ed asked, curing the silence.

"No one special" Isabella said dismissively. "So who are we sitting with today?" Ed was thrilled that she hadn't even considered sitting with other people.

"My brothers and their girlfriends" Isabella nodded and let Ed lead her into the playground.

That's where Isabella saw him. Blonde hair with wreck less curls. He was leaning up against a tree, his eyes closed, head rested against his arms. He looked troubled, but nothing Isabella couldn't fix.

She didn't remember walking over to the group. Reality struck when Ed introduced him.

"This is Jasper"

"Yes, this is Jasper" Said Jasper, keeping his eyes closed, gesturing vaguely to himself.

"Jazpants where's Alice today?" Isabella was shocked, they called this stunning artwork of man 'Jazpants' she was slightly annoyed at Ed for calling him such a thing.

"Headache, I think it's contagious" Jasper squeezed the bridge of his nose in pain.

"A-are you alright Jasper?" Isabella's voice was almost a coo, Jasper's eyes flickered open at the foreign voice. He looked her up and down like a scientist would do in a lab, picking out all the flaws of her body. Isabella was instantly aware that her skirt has crinkled up. She spent the next minute trying to flatten it, without taking her eyes off Jasper.

"He'll be fine Isabella, he and Alice get them all the time" The silence was broken by a very musclier beef headed boy. There was a girl hanging off his side, a pretty busty blonde.

"Who's Alice, and who are you?"

"I'm Emmett. This gorgeous creature is Rose" he said gesturing towards the girl on his arm. Rose blushed and pulled Emmett's head towards her own, pressing a hard kiss against his lips.

"CUT THAT OUT YOU TOO" Ed looked disgusted with their behaviour "Ever since he proposed they haven't been able to keep the public displays of affection to a minim." He explained to Isabella.

Emmett and Rose pulled away from each other and Emmett explained.

"Alice is Jasper's _giiiiiirrrlllfrrrriiieeennddd_" he said teasingly. "They only just got together and they are already inseparable, apart from the headaches that is."

Isabella was crushed. Emmett's words kept going, but she had heard enough. She sat down quickly and Ed sat beside her. Her eyes were stuck to Jasper but he never reopened his eyes. She was desperate to crawl over to him, run the back of her hand over his forehead and make it all better. Then he would pull her onto his chest and kiss her. If only.

Ed's hand waved in front of Isabella's face and she was brought back from her fantasy.

"What do you want?" she snarled at him.

"Um, you have Photography next, I can take you to your room but I've got Music." He was taken aback by her sudden change in attitude but he took her hand all the same. Isabella shook his hand away and muttered, "I'll find my own way." Ed just nodded and walked towards the music room.

It was only when Isabella was standing in the middle of the playground that she realised just how lost she was. She needed a helping hand and she had just pushed that hand away.

"Your that Bella chick right?" came a deep voice from behind her. She turned around, only to be face with the chest of Jasper. She gasped slightly at just how close he was.

"My name is Isa.. yeah I'm that Bella chick" She hid the red fire across her cheeks by turning her back to him again. "Do you know where the Photography room is?"

"You've got Photography too?" He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face him again. By now the playground was empty. "You're blushing." His soft fingertips traced the outline of her cheeks, jaw, and then lips.

"Photography, yes" She said so softly it was almost a whisper.

"Good lets go" He dropped his hand from her face and snakes around her waist, pulling her towards the class.

When they reached the room, Jasper held the door open for her. She walked in and sat down, Jasper made a circle of the room, nodding towards the guys and kissing each girl on the cheek. Isabella waited her turn, but it never came. He sat across the table from her, every now and then he would kick her leg, making sure she was still there, and every time it sent a little zap though her body.

She spent the lesson planning how to get rid of a girl she had never met. She was sure Jasper was created for herself, and herself alone.

...

When final bell rang she peeled away from Ed and the rest of her Math class and headed towards the main road. She thought she could hear a voice call her but wasn't sure, she didn't turn around to check. She did however turn around when two fingers tapped her on the shoulder.

"Mind if I walk you home?" I was Jasper. "Maybe get you an ice cream on the way, as an apology for being so rude this morning?" His words were so smooth that it was impossible for Isabella to refuse.

"Only if they have Green Apple" Isabella had worked out that if she pretended like he was Ed she could sounds entertaining and amusing.

"Not sure they sell that stuff here Bella, but I'll do my best to find it."

As soon as they were out of site of the school and its people Jasper's hand slid around her shoulder, he fiddled with the ends of her black ponytail. Isabella looked at him though her eyelashes and he looked down on her. He used his leverage over her shoulder to stop her as soon as they turned the next corner. He lifted her up and sat her down on the brick fence that lay outside her neighbour's house.

"First time I saw you I thought I was dreaming; you can't wear your dress like that and not expect me to do something Bella." All the words she wanted to say to him were stuck in her throat.

"You're every man's wet dream Bella, and then you prance around holding onto my brother? Edward? When you knew you could have any guy?" His hand was moving from her shoulders down to her waist. She was too distracted to notice the mention of Ed's full name. "Tell me Bella, do you think I'm amazing? Am I your fantasy too?" Isabella nodded, and his hand drifted to her hips. "That's all I needed." He presses his soft, subtle lips to hers and it didn't take long for hers to react. Soon they were moving together. When his hand fell into the inside of her leg she pulled back.

"Alice." She took a deep breath; she was defending a girl she had been trying to get rid of no longer than 2 hours ago.

"She never has to know." His hands inches further up the inside of her leg and she shuffled backwards.

"Jasper, if I'm going to have you, I'm going to have all of you." Suddenly she found courage and pushed him away so she could stand. Leant into his body, making sure he could feel every curve of her body against his. "_All_ of you." She whispered into his ear, before placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

She swayed her hips as she walked back to her apartment. She knew he was still watching so she propped up her breasts and bent over to blow his a kiss. "You owe me an ice cream Jasper." If she was going to be his wet dream, she was going to do a damn good job at it.

....

"Issie your home how was your first day?" She had pulled down her skirt and buttoned up her shirt, whipped of her makeup and put her hair into a bun in the lobby. The last step to mother happiness was putting on her perception glasses.

"Great" She sighed happily. "I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight." She said cheerfully and danced off to her room.

....

It was her second day, she was expected to know everything about the school by now and 'I'm new' was no longer an excuse. Today her skirt was hanging off her hips and her t-shirt showed off her waist. Today she was shy Isabella, unwilling to walk around by herself, she clung to Ed. She flirted and giggled at him, all within Jasper's ear shot.

Alice was away again because of her chronic headache. This time Jasper wasn't feeling the pain of her headache. He tried at every will to talk to Isabella, to move closer to her and to have her on her own. She never gave him the chance. She would lean her head on Ed's shoulder when Jasper tried to talk to her. She would snuggle into his chest when Jasper tried to pull her away.

Ed had no objections. He was holding the girl he was sure liked him. He would brush her hair behind her ears and rub her back. He wondered if he would get a chance to kiss her today. Isabella seemed to be scared of Jasper. Ed gave him the 'Your-scaring-her' look but he didn't get the point. He would have to talk to him about it tonight.

It was lunch and Isabella was smiling at him. She was sitting across his lap, her arms around his neck as he lent against Jasper's infamous make out tree. She bent her head down to his, she was so close...

"Eddieboy would you mind if I borrowed Bella for a second?" Ed stared his brother down, but Jasper didn't budge, so he had no choice.

"_Issie_" He dared to use her nickname to make his point further, "Would _you_ mind?"

Her response was to lean into his chest, move her lips to his ears and whispers sultrily "My name is Isabella" Then loud enough for Jasper to hear, "I have to be nice to your family if we are going to make this work, right?" Placing her lips hesitantly onto his. He felt Isabella been pulled off him and he watched her leave with Jasper. 'Make_ this_ work' what was this? Ed had high hopes.

Isabella felt like a bitch for using Ed in such a way, but if she was going to get Jasper she had to do everything. She was pulled out of what she intended to be a very long, very passionate kiss by her hips. Jasper's rough hands had yanked her away from Ed's surprised lips.

He was angry, he pulled her behind the science block and she waited for Jasper to start talking. She was waiting for a lecture and a desperate plea for her to stop toying with his brother. But what she got was a sweet, gentle open kiss. She was surprised by his abilities, he made her legs jelly and her heart hard. His lips were only millimetres form his when he whispered against them; "Who's the better kisser? Your little game Bella? Two can play that."

For a few minutes the only thing she could focus on was his warm breath curling against her lips. All of her body was demanding she close the distance between them. "I never picked you for a player Jasper" She let her hand slide down her side as she walked away from him, defining the curvature of her waist.

She paused at the edge of the science block, wondering how she should return to Ed, Teary and hurt, strong and triumphant, giggly and sweet, slutty and needy? She made her choice.

She walked directly towards Ed, not looking at Emmett or Rosalie, her head hung down slightly so her black fringe covered her eyes; she was yet to work up tears. She let her body crumble against Ed's. She buried her head into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Ed started asking questions and instead of answering she simply placed small kisses onto his chest. He seemed to take this as a reasonable answer. Instead of the usual hands around her arms or playing with her hair he pulled her closer to him and brought her face to his. His hand were only centimetres from her ass, she didn't think Ed realised this.

Ed looked her in the eyes until she looked back. He didn't move his hand in fear that she would swat them away. He smiled at her. With one smile Ed told Isabella all the feelings he had for her and how she was making him crazy. All she saw was a crooked smile.

The smile made all the imperfections in his face show up, all the lines and blemishes decided to dance across his skin. She loved it. Imperfections make you human and Isabella didn't want some freaky alien or vampire or something. She wanted someone she would grow old with.

Jasper didn't come back for a while and when he did he looked a little uncomfortable in his pants.

....

Sitting in photography Isabella refused to look at Jasper, even when he kissed all the other girls on the cheek, even when he kicked her under the table.

Last period of the day and Isabella was ignoring the guy she was sure loved her. She had to keep reminding herself that he had a girlfriend to stop herself from jumping across the table and kissing him senseless. _Alice Alice Alice Alice Alice Alice_ she chanted over and over in her head.

It was only a name but Isabella imagined a classy, confidant, stunning girl. Perfect diction and posture. She was sure Alice was perfect, but she would find a way to get Jasper from him.

It was two minutes before the bell when she responded to his kicks. She dug her heel into his shin. She smiled when he winced. Moving her chair a little closer to the table she decided she had to make it up to Jasper. She sat her feet into his lap. He looked up just as last bell rang. "I'm walking you home Bella"

It was a statement not a question. "It's a free country. Do whatever you like."

"Whatever or whoever?" Jasper's voice got a little huskier and her only retort was to snort and turn away from him. It didn't work. The classroom was already empty and Jasper slipped two fingers into the back of Isabella's skirt, pulling her towards him.

"Down boy" she said, pulling away from him, as much as she liked this sort of contact with him, the little game they were playing? She was sure she would win. "I'm leaving now." She said, without any inclination that she wanted him to follow.

She walked home and Jasper didn't follow.


End file.
